


Couple days off

by EpiKatt



Series: Snippets of Jack and Ianto [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Coddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Ianto Jones, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Movies, but not in the sexual way!, jack taking care of ianto, lots of sleeping, soft, theyre just being soft!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Ianto gets sick and Jack takes care of him. That's it. Enjoy.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Snippets of Jack and Ianto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Couple days off

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a day after being sick myself. This is unbeta'd and might not be the best but It's fluff and for me that's rare. This fic isn't really apart of ' A bit of a realization', but it's still going into the series.
> 
> enjoy.

It really began the night previous. He’d felt his throat begin to sore, and his nose was runny. Frowning at the paperwork he was wrestling, he hoped a good night’s sleep, (the without Jack was unsaid, but there) would solve the problem before it truly formed. So when he deemed the amount of things he filed enough, he went up and said he was going home to Jack. As it was late, no one else was in the hub, and Jack seemed to be in one of his Moods, leaned back in his chair and a glass of scotch on his desk.

Since he was so distracted, all he gave was a hum and a nod to Ianto. Ianto didn’t know whether to be grateful or frustrated. Walking out, he rolled his eyes at himself. This was normal Jack behavior, it wasn’t personal.

When he got to his flat, he started a cup of tea and got undressed while the water was warming. A few minutes later he returned and made his cup. He figured it might help his sore throat. Once he finished, he blew his nose with a grimace and went to bed.

The next morning he regretted existing. Everything _ hurt.  _ His head was throbbing so hard he could feel his pulse beating his brain into submission, and when he moved his arm just slightly he could feel his stomach churn threateningly. He took slow careful breaths and the feeling reluctantly faded. He groaned pitifully, knowing without a doubt there was no way he was leaving his flat that day.

Ianto carefully rolled onto his side and squinted at his clock, saw it was nearly seven, and deemed it late enough to call in sick to Jack. He picked up his mobile and glared at the bright screen while looking for Jack’s number and hitting dial.

“Ianto! It’s nearly seven, where are you? Sleep in?” Said Jack, loudly.

Ianto winced at the volume and held the phone a little further away from his ear. “I’m afraid I can’t come in today, and likely tomorrow as well,” he muttered, closing his eyes.

Jack’s tone quickly changed to worry. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He demanded.

Ianto chuckled a little, but groaned at the pain it inflicted through his sore body. “Think I’ve contracted some sickness, sir. Couple days of rest and I should be fine, unless my presence is needed,” he said, silently praying he wouldn’t have to leave. The thought of throwing up in front of the team was deplorable.

Jack’s voice softened, “Ianto, stay home. I’ll see what Tosh says about the Rift, and if it’s quiet I’ll be right over,” he said, “if you don’t mind, of course,” he added.

He stopped to think. Either sit in his flat, miserable and alone, or sit in his flat with Jack, a little less miserable and not alone. His decision didn’t take long.

“Rift permitting,” he agreed.

“Be right back,” Jack said quickly. Ianto could hear the phone being placed down and Jack’s fading footsteps. It couldn’t have been long but he dozed for a few minutes, before Jack’s voice startled him awake.

“Tosh gave the all-clear. I’ll be over in twenty minutes.”

“Use your key, I’m not getting up to unlock the door,” he croaked.

“No problem,” Jack agreed. “See you soon,” he said gently.

Ianto hummed in response before Jack hung up.

Ianto dozed off once more, this time woken up by the front door shutting. A moment later, his bed dipped and he felt Jack’s hand in his hair. Ianto sighed a little and leaned into the touch.

“Have you taken anything for the fever?” He murmured.

“Haven’t moved since last night,” he huffed, grimacing.

Jack chuckled softly and felt Ianto’s forehead. “You are warm. Where’s your ibuprofen?” 

“Bathroom cabinet, I believe it’s red.”

Ianto sighed angrily when Jack got up, as his hand had stopped messing with his hair.

He heard some rustling in the bathroom before Jack returned, bottle in hand and a triumphant grin, along with some water. He set the items on Ianto’s nightstand and helped him sit up, handing him the glass of water and two pills. Ianto put them in his mouth and quickly drank the water, wincing at the slight burning in his throat.

Jack then helped Ianto slide back down, smoothing a hand from his shoulder to his hip. “Do you want something to eat?” He murmured, holding Ianto’s hip gently.

“Jack, right now I just want to sleep. Now, you can join me or not, that’s your decision,” he growled, tightening the blanket around him.   
  


Jack’s mouth curved up in amusement, but nodded. He unlaced his boots and kicked them off and undressed right after. A moment later, he slid in beside Ianto, putting his hand on the other man’s bicep, and pulled Ianto gently toward him and only getting a weak grumble in response.

“You’re only lucky my fevers making me cold right now, just don’t feel offended when I push you away,” Ianto muttered as he tucked his head under Jack’s chin and shuddered at the sudden warmth, relieved. Jack just hummed in agreement and wrapped an arm around Ianto, pulling him closer. Ianto would later deny it to his last breath, but the noise he made was practically a purr. 

Ianto could feel himself began to drift off again, and smiled quietly when he felt a kiss on his temple right before slipping to sleep.

When he next woke up, it felt like every cell of him was on fire and immediately threw off the covers and shoved himself away from Jack, nausea making his stomach churn and his throat burn. When he realized he couldn’t hold this one back, he got out of bed on shaky legs and stumbled into the bathroom, falling to the floor and retching into the toilet.

When he finally caught a break and rested his head on the toilet seat, trying not to think about the germs on it, when he felt Jack’s hand on his back rubbing soothingly and heard him murmuring comfort into his buzzing ears.

“Fuck,” he managed, reaching up blindly and somehow flushed the toilet. Jack chuckled slightly and continued to rub Ianto’s back.

“I know this is bad timing, but we need to get something of nutrients into you. Do you think chicken broth would work? Once your stomach settles.”

Ianto groaned into the seat pitifully, shifting to look at Jack blearily. “If you can get me into the kitchen, I’ll drink the broth, but unless you move me, I’m never getting up from this floor,” he croaked, shutting his eyes again once the bright tiles started to make his head hurt again.

“Challenge accepted then,” Jack acknowledged. “Think you’re done puking then, before I pick you up?” He asked warily.

Ianto waited a moment before nodding, and the world only got slightly grey at the edges when he was picked up. He clutched Jack weakly and buried his face in Jack’s shoulder, shivering slightly and nearly growled when he realized he was cold again.

Jack set him on the couch gingerly before going to dig through his cabinets for chicken powder. Ianto dozed once more, throwing up had made him even more sore and tired and he desperately wanted a blanket. Or Jack. He woke up hearing Jack’s footsteps coming close and looked pensively at the cup he proffered. He hesitantly took it, and was silently grateful when Jack settled beside him. Ianto carefully held the cup up before scooting into Jack’s embrace with a quiet sigh, sipping the drink with a grimace.

Jack looked around before finding the remote and turning on the TV and settled it on a Star Wars marathon. He glanced down at Ianto and frowned, as the poor man looked like hell. “I think you need more Ibuprofen, it’s been a few hours,” he murmurs worriedly, carding his hand through Ianto’s hair again and smiling at the man’s reaction.

“If you get off this couch, I don’t care if you can’t die, I will strangle you,” he growled, knowing the both of them knew that he wasn’t serious in the slightest.

“Understood, sweetheart,” Jack purred, shifting slightly and causing Ianto to burrow deeper into Jack’s shoulder.

Ianto just continued to grumble and leaned forward slightly to finish his broth. Glaring petulantly at it, he eagerly set it aside once he was done. He quickly returned to Jack and sighed happily.

He didn’t begrudge Jack for making them sit on the couch, he knew Jack could only sleep so much before becoming bored. So Ianto fell asleep once more while Jack continued to pet his hair and watch Star Wars.

Die Hard was on when Ianto next woke, and he sat up carefully, not seeing Jack and frowning. He did find some pills on the table beside the couch along with some water, and quickly swallowed them. He relaxed back into the cushions and did a minor self evaluation, thinking his body temperature felt more normal and his body ached less. The clock beside the TV read 2:14 a.m., but he didn’t know how many days it had been, and decided to ask Jack when he came back.

He watched Die Hard with a frown and looked to his right when he heard footsteps, and smiled tiredly at Jack, who grinned in return and fell beside him. “I’m feeling better, but how long have I been out?” He asked, leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Well it was Tuesday when you called, and it’s Thursday now,” he remarked, glancing at Ianto.

He hummed and shimmied a little closer. “I think one more night and I’ll be fine,” he says looking down. “And.. thanks for staying with me. I do appreciate it,” he finishes quietly.

“It was no problem, dearest mine,” Jack leers, turning and kissing Ianto’s head gently.

Ianto smiled to himself and settled down a bit more. He kinda wished he was sick more often, if he got treated like this.

Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto’s shoulders and Ianto sighed contentedly.

Yes, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked this, give some enthusiasm for Janto! Ianto is a lad and I love him.


End file.
